


"hi"

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Lexa get's an unexpected phone call from a horny blonde.





	"hi"

 

‘ **hi’**

 

I was sitting there. Alone. In bed. Playing a video game.

 

It was then you called.

 

“Hi.”

 

It was the first thing you said. I smiled, hair in my eyes, shoulders slouched, head leaning back on a pillow.

 

“Hi right back...are you drunk?”

 

I couldn’t help the question. Her voice was slurred, it was one in the morning, and there was music in the background...muffled by her laughter.

 

“Only a little, God, Lex I need you.” Her voice was a moan. Fuck.

 

“Where are you?”

 

I could hear the grin in her voice. “At Octavia’s, Bellamy just turned twenty.”

My eyes rolled. “I know that Clarke, I mean, where in the house are you?”

She chuckled. “In the bedroom.”

“Who’s?” I couldn’t help my curiosity.

“Octavia’s…”

 

She hadn’t even gone to the guest bedroom? “Why are you there baby?”

“The other room is taken.” Fuck.

 

“Alright. Is the door locked.”

 

Her voice hitched. “Yes.” I bit my lip.

 

“I...are you alone?” Clarke liked to be a voyeur...at times.

 

“Yeah, Lex, I am.”

 

Her voice had a breathy quality, it drew me in.

 

“Clarke, are you dressed?” I didn’t expect the answer.

 

“No, Lexa...and...I’m ready for you.”

 

Oh God, this woman was going to make me repent. “Clarke, I wanted you to reach down for me. Tell me how wet you are.”

 

Her voice hitched. “Lexa...I’m...I ruined my underwear.”

 

I...hadn’t expected that either. “Okay Clarke, I want you to go slow. I want your fingers in, nice and easy.”

 

I heard her moan. “It’s not enough.”

 

“Okay, press the heel of your hand just right...and reach in. You know where baby.”

 

I just sat there and listened for a little while. Soon Clarke’s breaths came in hard, and fast, before she let out a gasp.

 

The phone seemed to go dead after that.

 

“Are you alright?” I couldn’t stand the silence for much longer.

 

I heard the phone slide into her hand. “Yeah...I feel so tired now. When I get home, it’ll be your turn.”

 

I only smiled at that. “I look forward to it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't forget to comment :)


End file.
